


Happenings on the Helicarrier

by Emyrldlady



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-15 04:17:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1291003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emyrldlady/pseuds/Emyrldlady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So I haven't written anything in a long LONG time. I asked AmazonX for a challenge and this is what she threw at me. "Steve and Maria, Coulson catches them in flagrante and he's jealous of Maria touching Steve."</p>
<p>Honestly I'm a C/C girl but I went with the challenge my Beta gave me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happenings on the Helicarrier

He knew something was going on. Maria Hill didn't blush. Hell, Phil was half sure that Maria really was the ice queen she's reputed to be. If he didn't actually see tears in her eyes when he was in medical after Loki he'd think she was the LMD not him, well he wasn't really an LMD but that's what all the junior agents though after his miraculous recovery.

This was the third time in as many weeks that Maria's been distracted. Her singular focus lost during Avenger's briefings was getting out of hand. It was somewhat understandable, even he got distracted when Captain America was speaking. That earnest handsome face could charm anyone even, Maria Hill. Well maybe not everyone, Nick Fury still growled about “the All American boy scout screwing with his team morals”. It seems Natasha refused an assignment after Steve had talked her out of it.

The briefing was breaking up, with Steve and Maria standing close, his body language loose and tempting and hers barely restrained, leaning too far into Steve's personal space. "Is there anything else I can do for you, Ma'am?" Steve asked her. Phil's ears picked up on the honorific.

There was nothing wrong with what Steve had said, he Ma'am'd and Sir'd everyone in a position of authority. But this was different. Maria subtly shifted her stance. Color lit her cheeks. It was understated for anyone else, but for Ice Queen Hill it was flagrant. "No Captain, your summation of the incident was very thorough." she replied a little bit breathlessly.

Phil twitched. Was Maria flirting with Steve? HIS Steve? Ok, so, he's not really Phil's. Phil didn't own him. But damn it! Phil was the one who spent his whole life worshiping Captain America. Phil was the one who watched Steve sleep after they recovered his body from the ice. Phil was the one who DIED for the Avengers. Where the hell did Maria freakin' Hill get off flirting with him when Phil couldn't. 

Phil cleared his throat loudly startling the pair and reminding them they weren't alone in the conference room. Everyone else had left but Phil. "AD Hill, a moment of your time please. I'd like to go over these reports once more before they're filed."

Maria straightened, all business once again. "Of course, Agent Coulson."

Phil turned to Steve. "You're dismissed, Captain." If Phil sounded abrupt then so be it. 

"Yes sir." Steve smiled his best Captain America poster smile, turned and walked away.

Phil, usually mesmerized by Steve's ass, looked at Maria instead and realized that she was staring at that ass as if she'd mapped it with her hands. She smiled lightly, it was a possessive smile that Phil didn't like. 

"Any time you're ready, Maria," Phil snarled. 

Maria started at being caught ogling. "Do you blame me?"

"Let's just get this paperwork done and we can call it a night."

"Like your leaving anytime before 10pm." Maria replied. Seeing her jest fall flat she sighed and sat down next to Phil and went over the notes they'd made during the briefing.

***

True to Maria's earlier remark Phil was at his desk at 11pm, finally turning off the computer, ready to head to his quarters. He'd just drop off the last two completed files on Maria's desk on his way out.

Assuming that Hill had retired at a decent hour unlike him, Phil didn't bother to knock on her office door and let out a surprised yelp as he found his co-worker spread out on her desk, naked, with Captain American tightly grasped between her thighs as he fucked her hard. 

Dimly in the back of his mind, Phil thought that it was a good thing furniture on the Helicarrier was bolted down. 

Steve's pace stuttered as he attempted to cover them both and withdraw from Maria, who was having none of that. Her thighs tightened as she growled to Steve, "Keep going!"

She looked up at Phil, still frozen in shock. "Get out!"

Maria's words jump started both men. At least Phil thought Steve kept going; he'd swung the door to Maria's office shut so fast he hadn't even had time to appreciate a naked Steve.

"So much for Thor's arms." Phil muttered and walked away.


End file.
